This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) units are widely used with HVAC systems to condition the air of a particular environment, such as a vehicle passenger cabin. While current HVAC units are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, current HVAC units include numerous doors to create a desired airflow and air mix that is required for different HVAC modes. Such doors require an increasingly complex combination of linkages and servo motors to be controlled, and take up valuable space. The present teachings include improved HVAC units that provide numerous advantages over current HVAC units, as explained herein and as one skilled in the art will appreciate.